


The Beautiful One

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Christmas Calendar [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s for you,” Dean has come back to the living room and pushes his legs off the couch.<br/>“Who is it?” Adam mumbles to the paper.<br/>“I dunno. He introduced himself as Michael Milton, but said you might remember him better as ‘the beautiful one’. Do you have something to tell me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful One

**Author's Note:**

> This is continuation for my other fic, Party.

Adam drops his head on his anatomy book groaning frustratedly. God, he hates Latin.

“Will you be having a dinner or are you too fascinated by the skeletal structures of human appendages to eat?” Dean asks peeking into the living room. Adam flips him off without raising his head from the book. He hears Dean chuckle as he goes back to the kitchen.

Maybe he could study just the hand part tonight, but then he would have to wake up before six to study the foot section. Why hadn’t anyone shoot him to the leg when he had decided that studying medicine was a good idea?

The doorbell rings and Dean goes to open it. Adam sighs against his textbook. And he has the test about the physiology of an eye on Friday. And he still suffers from a sleep deprivation for the last weekend. Adam buries himself deeper into the couch. Maybe he should just crawl into bed and not come out before Christmas.

“It’s for you,” Dean has come back to the living room and pushes his legs off the couch.

“Who is it?” Adam mumbles to the paper.

“I dunno. He introduced himself as Michael Milton, but said you might remember him better as ‘the beautiful one’. Do you have something to tell me?”

Adam tensed. Oh fuck. He scrambles up and dashes into hallway. But before he comes at the doorway, he halts at the full body mirror. His reflection looks like crap. He’s wearing the family’s ancestral shirt which have been in the hands of God knows how many generations and looks just like you would think it would. There are bags under his eyes and his hairs dirty and‒ the hell with it.

He plasters a tense smile on his face and steps into the doorway. “Hi.”

Michael looks amazing. He has a white dress shirt and jeans and a few top buttons are open revealing a bit of that chest Adam hands‒ and eyes goes up, not wandering into that territory now. Michael raises his eyes from the ugly yellow linoleum of the stairs and he stops picking his right sleeve. “Hi. Nice to see you got home alright.”

“How did you find me?” Adam blurts before he can think.

“Well, there aren’t many Milligans in the student register.”

Adam frowns. When did he give his name… Dear Lord, why on Earth did he have to kiss his _hand_? Heat creeps on his face. “Listen, sorry about that on Sunday. I don’t normally crawl into strangers laps”

“It’s okay. I don’t normally let strangers to crawl into my lap.”

They sink into an awkward silence. Eventually Michael clears his throat. “So,” he says, finally looking Adam in the eyes, and yes, they are exactly as deep green as on the beach and… Adam shakes himself back to reality. “Sorry. Could you repeat?”

Michael’s eyes wander to the walls and his hand comes back to pick the sleeve. “I… I was just thinking that maybe we could do this properly and if you want we… we could meet at somewhere and…”

Adam blinks surprised. Was this a date offer? “Yes.” Michael draws his eyes back at him. “I would like that.”

The shy smile that lights up on Michael’s face makes Adam’s mouth go dry and he really has to concentrate to what the other says next.

“Unfortunately the only possible free time I have before weekend is tomorrow just before my morning classes, so‒”

“That’s just fine. I have a morning class too.”

“Really?” the smile grows. “Could we then meet at the cafeteria at seven?”

“Yeah. No problem.”

“Great. See you then.”


End file.
